Pointless humour
by Destiny of Fire
Summary: The title says it all. If you are hyper (like I was when I wrote this) or kinda sad, this story may help. Warning: Very pointless. I thought it was funny though.


Namey name name name namersonn namer in the namey!  
  
  
  
One day, Mario was walking down the street, singing. He walked into a tree, and groaned. "Ow!"  
  
Yoshi looked at him, and sighed. "Squeaky squeak!"  
  
"You're supposed to say sigh!" Mario said. "I mean, 'Heee-lloooo! I's me, MARIO!!"  
  
"Squeak." Said Yoshi.  
  
They kept squeak-fighting for an hour, until they both walked into a cactus.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Squeak!"  
  
The cactus looked at them and said. "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
The cactus was, in fact, CLOUD STRIFE!! HAHAHAH! STUPID SPIKEY HAIR!!!  
  
The cactus (Cloud) stood up angrilly and stomped away, right into a wall.  
  
"Stupid wall!" He grumbled. Sephiroth began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed.  
  
Cloud and Sephy suddenly jumped into battle position (while the screen went all blurry and whatever,) and Mario and Yoshi stared.  
  
"What a we-ird daaay!" Mario piped up in his weird accent.  
  
"Squeaky!" Yoshi replied.  
  
Cloud and sephy started fighting with bananas (mario is rated E, so they can't use swords.)  
  
Vincent wordlessly walked over, and said. "..."  
  
Mario looked at him and screamed. "AHH! IT'S A BOO!"  
  
"A what?" Vincent asked.  
  
"BOOOOOO!!" Mario cried, and began to run in a circle. "EEEK!"  
  
Vincent groaned. "Great, so now I'm a Vampire-ghost-demon-freak-Boo?"  
  
"Squeak!" Yoshi began to run in circles.  
  
Meanwhile, Sephiroth was yelling at Cactus (ahem...Cloud...) for getting banana in his hair. He put his banana-sword on the ground, and stepped on it, spraying banana everywhere.  
  
Princess Peach and Tifa walked up, both looking confused. That little mushroom dude, whuzz his name? Toad? Yeah! Toad came and said, "Ya-hoo!" for no reason like he always does.  
  
"I'm confused." Said Tifa.  
  
"Me too." Said Peach. The two of them sat on a couple of rocks, and watched Sephiroth and Cloud fight.  
  
Suddenly, with a loud, "MUAHAHA!" Bowser appeared. "Poof!"  
  
"Poof?" Asked Vincent.  
  
"Yes. I appeared, so I must say Poof!"  
  
"..."  
  
Kefka laughed. "Vwee hee hee! That looks like a face! See? "..." HEHEHEHEHE!"  
  
Vincent shrugged. "..."  
  
Sephiroth walked up to Kefka and Bowser and growled. "You both suck at 'Muahahaing' Here, I'll show ya." He cleared his throat. "Muahahaha!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! Yours sounds too insane. It's got to be low, rough and throaty, like this, 'MUAHAHA!'" Bowser demonstrated.  
  
"Your both wrong, fools! It's, 'Vwee hee hee!'"  
  
"Kefka, your a freak." Bowser growled.  
  
"Yup, you worthy of the title, 'Village Fruit, Approved By Sephiroth.'" Sephiroth grinned, giving him a badge.  
  
Kefka giggled with glee. Funny word...glee. hehe! "This is the happiest moment of my life. Uh-huh! I would like to deticate this award to my mommy, even though I was born in a big fishbowl, cuz the empire ran out of those tubey things from FF7, and I have no mommy."  
  
"I have two mommies, wanna spare?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Sure!" Kefka laughed, and started to cry.  
  
Sephiroth picked up Jenova and handed her (her?) to Kefka. "There ya go."  
  
"Ahem! Back to uuuus!" Yoshi cried. "I mean, 'Squeaky!'"  
  
"..." I'm sure you know who said this. "...Right...?"  
  
Yoshi squeakiled. "Squeaky squeak squeak!"  
  
"...What do you want, dino?" Vincent looked at the...thing...uneasily.  
  
Yoshi grinned easily, and his eyes glowed.  
  
"Uh-oh." Vincent said.  
  
Cactus (*grumble* Fine then, CLOUD!!!) looked around blankly and started to rock back and forth. "Heeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Tifa groaned.  
  
Mario waved his hands in the air. "Hello! Missus writer chic? You forget meeee!"  
  
Huh? Oh yeah, Mario tripped on a banana peel and fell out of the...tree...he...was...in...  
  
...  
  
"Hey! That's what I say!" Vincent said, running away from Yoshi.  
  
...  
  
Na na na nana na!! hehehehe! Stupid Vincent!  
  
"You suck!" Vincent was eaten by Yoshi. "Oh sonuva...."  
  
Temper now.  
  
"Shuttap! Uh-oh..."  
  
Suddenly, a big speckly egg appeared. A big purple demon came out, and ate Yoshi. Yoshi squeakled.  
  
Princess Peach looked at the egg, and said. "murmal...murmle murmle murmle!"  
  
Tifa looked at the fast-paced game of nibbles going on beside the writers computer, and sighed. "Ni-bbles?"  
  
The writer looked at her, and anime-sweat-dropped.  
  
"I art Cactus, arty art art!" Cactus said.  
  
Hey, you're not aloud to steal my thing that I say Cactus! Stupid cactus! Arty arty art art art!!!  
  
"..." Said the purple monster, who suddenly slipped on a banana peel and started flying around the room. He turned back into Vincent and said. "...!"  
  
Heheheh! Uh, who have I forgot now?  
  
Reno appeared. "MEEEEE!!"  
  
Me huggled Reno. "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I, Ballereno?"  
  
"Dun call me that!" Reno screamed.  
  
Rude sighed, and did that head-in-his-hand tsk-tsk thing. Elena laughed. Me laughed. Reno grimaced.  
  
Reno fell over on his butt when Vincent flew by, still slipping on banana. "Get lost!"  
  
"!!!" Said Vincent.  
  
Reno began to swear sooooo bad that Cid would be proud, then sat on a rock.  
  
Stop that, Ballereno!  
  
"Don't call me that!! **censored censored**."  
  
Me slapped him, and ran over to Lloyd, who my STUPID friend made stupid *does mission hill eyes at her and huggles Lloyd.* Why'd I bother asteriksing?  
  
Lloyd groaned. "Reno, get your...thing...of me..."  
  
Ballereno shook his head and grinned wickedly. Lloyd groaned.  
  
Vincent...slipped?...by, and banged into me, and I huggled him. He groaned too and said. "..."  
  
"Don't ... me!" Said me.  
  
"um... okay then." Vincent looked uneasy. "..;?"  
  
"Okay" Said me, grinning. Me huggled Ballereno and Vincey and lloydy- pants and laughed. (Oh, my teacher would kill me for my horrible grammer.)  
  
"..." They all said.  
  
AHHH!!!  
  
Yuffie suddenly ran by with a cusion strapped to her back. Ballereno started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Aww, what the heck?" Me huggled Sephiroth.  
  
"Ahh! There's a vampire frog trying to kill me! Oh, it's just you..." He said, embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly, Mike Myers ran by and beat up Britney Spears. Hehe! I love that commercial!! Sooo funny!  
  
"..;" Said Vincent.  
  
"Um…is this story going anywhere?" Lloyd asked. "I gotta date with Lenus in like five minutes, so I gotta plan my escape route."  
  
"I NEED AN ENDING!!" Me began to pace, and sat down, on a bean! hehehe…bean.  
  
Ooh! I just remembered who I forgot to remember to forget to remember!  
  
Suddenly, Nikki (from Chrono Cross) appeared, and looked at me, saying. "Did you say bean?"  
  
I laughed. "My friend owns your game, and he named you lima bean.  
  
Nikki woinked. "Umm…that's…interesting."  
  
Suddenly, a big lima bean appeared. It looked at Nikki, who woinked.  
  
"I'm beautiful." He said.  
  
"You look like a girl." Kefka said.  
  
"You look like sewage. And, its not like I get to CHOOSE what color my lips are." Nikki groaned. "Too bad my creator ran out of the regular ink color on his (her? I dunno) computer."  
  
My started to dance (I really am) to Darkside by Crazy Town. "Yadda yadda blah blah darkside! I have no idea how this song goes!"  
  
Nikki groaned. "That songs weird."  
  
I shrugged. "I dun care, it just happens to be what I'm listening to."  
  
The gigantic Lima Bean suddenly squished everyone.  
  
THE END!!  
  
Just kidding, I wouldn't do that.  
  
Nikki grinned. "Okay everyone, stare hard at the screen and slowly scroll down. Your gonna have to close one eye, stick your tongue out and touch your nose, okay? If this works properly, you'll see something amazing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Nikki burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! You should see the look on your face!"  
  
I better end this before someone kills me.  
  
  
  
The End (for real!)  
  
Authors note: Hehe! I hope this was funny to the NORMAL people too, I wouldn't know. Anyway, why not add something strange to my portfolio of stories (well, I only have one anyway…ahem…) huh?  
  
I hope this fic made you happy, or at least smile. Yo, if you plan to review me, don't bother flaming. I was TOTALLY sugar-high when this was written, okay? I KNOW it sucks! :P  
  
Oh yeah, all characters, songs, sayings, cactus hairstyles (hehe!) ect., belong to there owners, creators ect. Don't sue me, I don't have the money! Myself and Lima Bean (not Nikki, my humongous monster Bean) belong to me, as it will always be, and um…Reno's hot! 


End file.
